


Just love06 意外重聚

by Phoebe1015



Series: Just love-all hae [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1015/pseuds/Phoebe1015
Summary: 雷点预警___all海-始源&昌珉&东海___大概率会和某位/几位he___不喜点✘___作者有可能跑路____也不是没干过___但尽量____
Relationships: all hae - Relationship
Series: Just love-all hae [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492637
Kudos: 3





	Just love06 意外重聚

终于算是倒了国外能避一阵风头，看着手机上一堆未接来电，也知道那边乱成了什么样子。分别给希澈、利特还有工作室发了到达的短信后，直接关了机。

这次来国外主要是应杂志社邀请，做杂志五十周年庆的拍摄；趁此在周边找一些大农场拍拍不一样的田园景象。先到了市区的酒店，把行李和专业的器械都安顿好，开上租来的车，买了快餐，一路奔向网上查好的农场区。

等到眼前是开阔的田野，周围是木头栅栏，李东海就知道到地方了。果然，农场让人放松，空气好，人也少，开车走走停停一路也拍了不少。前面好像是个牧场，成群的牛在悠闲的吃草。哇，还有羊驼，毛茸茸的，好想摸，只是进一步接触肯定都找到主人的同意，否则万一被当成入侵份子就尴尬了。远处能看见的地方应该就是农场主人在的地方，李东海开车到了跟前，看到一个扎着麻花辫的红发姑娘。“您好，我是中国来的游客，刚刚看到了你们这里养羊驼，请问我可以参观一下吗？是否可以摸摸呀？”奉上自己的招牌笑容，又从包里拿出自己从中国带的刺绣的摆件和丝绸围巾当做礼物，送给了眼前的姑娘。

“这里中国游客来的很少，可以参观的，但是和他们接触小心，羊驼脾气还是挺暴躁的。你等等我可以去拿一套安全的服装给你。”小姑娘接过东海的礼物搁在旁边的大型机器上，转身进了旁边的屋子。等出来的时候，那位帅气的客户已经跑向了羊驼在的区域，看来是迫不及待的去rua羊驼了。

“Mr Shim，你有衣服可以借我一下吗？”农场的Emily敲了敲昌珉办公区的门，探了脑袋进来问。“我记得你在这里有自己的衣柜的。是出了什么麻烦吗？我的衣服你穿会不会太大？”沈昌珉对于Emily突然的请求感到有些奇怪。

“不是，刚刚一位外国来的的帅哥，想去摸摸羊驼，我看他不像个坏人，就同意了。结果他被羊驼吐了一身口水，现在惨兮兮的向我求助。你看能不能让他在员工休息区洗个澡，给他提供一身衣服呀？”Emily详细解释了事情，同时也不忘补充道“对了他说他是韩国人，衣服这些他都可以付钱的。”

既然是老乡，肯定还是要帮助一下的，昌珉表示同意。“那个，老板，你可以把衣服送过去吗？我刚刚已经安排他去洗澡了，我现在去可能不太好。。老板，你真是个好人。”

沈昌珉敲了敲门，边进门边用韩语说：“您好，我是农场的主人，听Emily说您需要换洗衣服，我带了一套，给您放在浴室旁边的洗衣机上了，浴巾您接一下，我递给您。”

“啊，太谢谢了，你的声音很像我认识的一个朋友呢。辛苦您递浴巾了。”东海把浴室门拉开了个门缝，探出头和手去接浴巾。昌珉礼貌的避开视线，低头把浴巾递给对方。

“昌珉？”听到自己的名字，一抬头，发现居然是兵役同期的东海。“啊，东海。这居然也能碰到太巧了。”沈昌珉抬头，看着湿漉漉的东海露出吃惊又高兴的表情，想到了在大雨淋湿被主人捡到的小狗，可怜也可爱。

“你居然在美国开农场了？真了不起。我说来话长，洗完澡出来和你聊哈”说罢，关了浴室门，只听到里面的阵阵水声，昌珉想起了服兵役当警察期间和崔始源2个人等东海洗完澡后，围住东海强行降温的事情。

那已经是4年前了，因为李东海和崔始源是世交的关系，自己和崔始源是兄弟会的成员，所以很快就和东海打成一片。作为警察厅绝对的颜值担当，李东海不仅担任了各种公益演出的C位，在警察厅也人气满满，加上他人体格相对娇小，总爱害羞，被同期队友调侃为“警队一枝花”。而和东海同一宿舍的昌珉和始源，也同样帅气，他们更是被称为三人行小分队，结果偶尔真的也会“三人行”一下。

其实第一次真的是意外，只是后来更多变成了昌珉和始源的合谋，尤其是最后一次三人行，在之后兄弟会里多个纵情的夜晚，也让无法与之媲美。

首尔的夏天真的热到让人绝望，宿舍是套间，卧室的外面有个小客厅，但由于所有宿舍都是中央空调，难免不够凉快。东海那天刚洗完澡，像往常一样，上身光着，下身穿着三角裤走出了浴室。昌珉正在桌子边写些什么，始源则一直盯着手机。

“写什么呢？我们要不要点冷饮外卖，热的让人烦躁。”东海弯腰凑着看昌珉在写什么，头发上还未干的水滴落在了昌珉的信纸上。好闻的沐浴露的香味也缠绕在昌珉身边。另一旁的始源视线早已贴在了李东海坚实的背肌和紧致的臀上。

昌珉把被淋湿的纸塞进抽屉，一手转身抱住了东海，另一只手在挠痒。“呀，说了多少次，记得擦干头发。”李东海本身就怕痒，被挠的站不住脚，推开昌珉，连连后退，结果跌进了另一个胸膛。

崔始源挡住了李东海的退路， 双臂从后面环着李东海的腰，禁锢着李东海的双臂，大手在他腹部和胸前巡游。“呀，好痒好痒。不闹了。”李东海连忙讨饶。但崔始源的手多次掠过的胸口，红缨已经挺立。李东海也能感受到身后人的热度逐渐升高。崔始源甚至进一步贴了上来，咬着东海的耳朵道：“真的只有痒吗？”说罢，用舌尖描绘着东海的耳廓，为耳朵附上了一层浅红。

这边的沈昌珉站了起来，一手扶着东海的头，凑上前去吻他，而另一只手已经接管了东海的下半身，反复揉搓，按压着，然后拉下了他的牛仔裤链，轻抚着他的阴茎，很快李东海的前面就立了起来。“小豆海，也很激动呢，是不是？”

李东海被这夹到两个人之间，进退不得，而随着两人口舌手的作乱，东海很快丢盔卸甲，难以抵抗。三人转移到床上，崔始源压着李东海，一只手扶着他的阴茎，吮吸着他的阴囊，舌头舔过他的鼠蹊，调笑到：“东海，你这里的毛好扎，要不要帮你剃掉？滑溜溜的，口感肯定会更好。”李东海本就容易害羞，听了崔始源的话更是羞耻“不要，不要舔哪里，好痒。”“都听你的，那就换个地方。”说罢，崔始源直接含住李东海的阴茎，开始大幅度的吞咽，刺激来的太突然，李东海忍不住微张着嘴，难捱的呻吟着。沈昌珉舔了舔嘴唇，眼神一暗，把阴茎伸到李东海的嘴边，哄骗到：“乖，张嘴。”李东海嘴边被阴茎堵着，不自觉的伸出舌头想顶它出去，哪想更刺激的这玩意儿硬了几分，“豆海，帮帮我，要不一会儿疼的是你。”李东海撇撇嘴，答“那你不能乱激动，也别挺腰和抓我头发。“在昌珉答应后，才侧脸过去含住他的头部，缓缓的舔着龟头环，待湿润后，才将龟头整个含住，口腔壁紧紧包裹着龟头，又用舌头不断的撩拨龟头部分，“这样让人不激动才怪，更何况东海的这张脸加上这样含情的眼镜，真的不能怪自己，好想深喉。”昌珉得寸进尺的想着。

而这边，崔始源听着2人的对话有些不满，看来是自己不够努力，才让东海还有余力和昌珉聊了起来，于是更加卖力，从囊袋，到柱身，再到敏感的龟头，无一不被好好的照顾着，而且始源一向经验丰富，舔，嘬，撩，压，各种手段轮番上阵后，很快李东海的前端就吐出了白液，崔始源趁热打铁，倒出润滑液，用手指开拓着李东海的后穴，待到能进出3根手指的时候，崔始源再次欺身来到东海的耳边，说：“海，我要开动了哦。“

崔始源扶着自己的阴茎挺入甬道，紧致微热的感觉实在太过美好，他故意延长着这个过程，他等着小猫主动开口，“始源，快。快一点。“李东海一边用手挠着他的手臂，一边小声的催促着。崔始源收到信号后，大刀阔斧开始了对身下人的征伐，听着他急促的呼吸，紧咬的唇边泄出的声音，和阴茎感受到的肠壁的收缩，更让人血脉喷张，难以自持。

“你们俩别太过分了，我也在呢，是不是豆海也该疼疼我了。”沈昌珉向崔始源传递着信号，但崔始源可舍不得因此退出销魂之地，崔始源让东海搭着自己的脖子，抱他翻了身，变成了李东海骑着崔始源的姿势。昌珉了然，走到了东海的身后，拥着东海，一手抚慰着有些萎靡的小兄弟，一手蹭着崔始源的阴茎挤入后穴。“呀，拿走，真的不行的。”李东海感受到身后人的意图，试图用手推开昌珉。崔始源抱着他，让他伏在自己身上，方便昌珉的开拓。“是男人怎么能说不行呢，而且上次你也有爽到的不是吗？乖乖的，不弄疼你。”昌珉嘴上温柔的安慰着，手里的动作倒是很坚决，昌珉用手按着阴茎，把龟头挤入后穴，缓缓前进着，感觉东海放松了后，挺动了起来，由于2个庞然大物的挤入，后穴的褶皱都已经被撑平，昌珉能感觉到始源阴茎的跳动，实在有些刺激，昌珉终于难以控制，一手扶着东海的肩膀，一手卡着他的腰，大力的挺动起来，随着昌珉的发力，东海的声音渐渐带着哭腔，“慢，慢点。哈。呃。沈昌珉。” 昌珉看着东海实在有些受不了，放缓了动作，但在最底下躺着的始源，挺腰动了起来，2个人一进一退，一急一缓，让李东海难以招架，穴口的润滑剂也逐渐泛起了白沫。终于在多个来回后，两个人先后交代在了东海身上，而东海此时则被肏干的有些失神。

李东海虽然害羞，但本质上是个热情十足又好奇心爆棚的人，一旦沉迷于一个事情中，更是干劲十足。沈昌珉爱死他这个性格了，此时也不例外的诱哄道，“东海，舒服吗？要不要再来一次？”

刚结束一轮性事的李东海还躺在崔始源的身上，头埋在始源的胸肌里，只漏出红红的耳尖和一声“嗯。。”“要不要解锁新姿势？”沈昌珉继续道。“嗯？”李东海还是就一个字，但上挑的语调说明了他的好奇，“豆海，来一次吗？你马上就结束服役了，最后一次不想留下些什么吗？”李东海确实有些好奇，心想也是啊，这样混乱的情况也就最后一次了，都到了这地步，好像能有些新收获也不错啊。而且，还有什么三人行的花样是自己不知道的吗？怎么可能？倒要看看昌珉说些什么？尽管内心想了不少，但李东海的回答依旧是犹犹豫豫的一个“嗯……”

于是三人转战了客厅，昌珉平躺在地上，按他的指示，始源反方向也躺在床上，双腿岔开，双脚架在昌珉肩膀两侧，两人的大腿交叠，双手在身体两侧分别交叉紧扣，而两个人的阴茎正紧紧挨在一起；东海横着虚坐在始源和昌珉的胯部，艰难的用手把2根阴茎并在一起，让小穴能吃的下。这不只是个技术活，更是体力活，东海目前其实是个扎马步的姿势，完全要靠大腿的力量和腰的力量在支撑自己吞进2个人的阴茎，东海咬着下唇，面色通红，甚至有汗从鬓角低落，“不行，真的太大了。”李东海嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨到，但也没直接放弃，而此时两个龟头已然挤入通道，“乖宝，你可以的。放松，坐下来就好了。”始源一边感受着入巷的快感，一边安抚着东海。东海狠了狠心，身体后仰的同时放松，让双手从后侧撑地，终于坐了下去，吞入2个人庞然大物的一瞬间，也真的有撕裂的错觉和痛感；由于现在的姿势，昌珉和崔始源都无法发力，昌珉难耐的催促着“豆海，动一动。”所幸东海健身有效，凭借着腰部和大腿的力量开始上下运动着，这个姿势让两人进入的更深入，每一次都能正中G点，每一下都伴着呻吟和舒爽，最后与其说东海体力不支停下了，不如说是被自己操到无力。

“昌珉，这次碰到你真的好有缘分，你怎么从警察摇身一变成为农场主了？”李东海从浴室出来，打断了昌珉的回忆。看着眼前穿着自己大一号的衬衫，和自己的内裤，背对着自己正弯腰穿裤子，全身透着热气，头发还在滴水的东海真的让人蠢蠢欲动，沈昌珉暗暗克制着自己，心想不能急于一时，先有个好的相遇的开头再说。


End file.
